tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 46 - Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is a 1986 sci-fi/fantasy comic book adaptation film produced by George Lucas, starring Lea Thompson and Tim Robbins, considered by many to be one of, if not the, worst comic book adaptations of all time. The very first Marvel Comics movie ever made, it is infamously known as being so poorly received that it caused Marvel to not release another cinematic live-action movie for twelve years. And...duck tits. Plot An anthropomorphic talking duck from outer space saves Marty McFly's mom from tentacle bondage. Notable characters *Howard the Duck *Beverly Switzler *Phil Blumbertt *Walter Jenning *Dark Overlord The Episode *This is the third episode to feature a guest co-host--Adam Karabel from The Oratory Scores James - Alcohol Damien - Duckface Adam - Foul Highlights *The hosts ponder the bloody formation and history of Duckworld *Adam's wife walks in mid-review *James and Damien inform Adam about ''Murder-Set-Pieces'', and he gets more and more intrigued the more he hears *By the end scene, the hosts discuss anything they can to avoid talking about the movie anymore *All of the Great Band Names that came about in the episode References *Leah Thompson *Tim Robins *The Oratory *Chicago Bears *''Catwoman'' *''Elektra'' *''Star Wars'' *George Lucas *''Samurai Cop 2'' *''My Little Chickadee'' *Mae West *D.C. Fields *The Big Show *Alexander the Great *''Indiana Jones'' *Meatloaf *Michael Bay *Rolling Stone *Playboy *Neil DeGrasse Tyson *Twisted Sister *Culture Club *''Final Fight'' *Stanley Kubrick *''Back to the Future'' *Shaq-Fu *Charles Barkley *''Mad Gear'' *''Zardoz'' *Ahmed Johnson *Thomas Dolby *''Saving Private Ryan'' *''The Dirty Dozen'' *''The Legend of the Titanic'' *''Avengers 3'' *Kimbo Slice *''Jacob's Ladder'' *Donald Duck *Nomi Malone *''Showgirls'' *''South Park'' *''Duck Hunt'' *Color Me Bad *''Glitter'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *Red Hot Chili Peppers *George Saint Pierre *''Hanging With Mister Cooper'' *Oingo Boingo *Michelle Trachtenberg *''Eurotrip'' *MadTV *''Highlander: The Source'' *''Men in Black'' *Prodigy *Sepultura *Johnny Cash *[[Batman (1989)|''Batman (1989)]] *''The Neverending Story *''Little Giants'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Vanilla Sky'' *Parallax *''Ghostbusters'' *Metastopholes *Lamb of God *The Toadies *Judas Priest *''The Wizard'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Torque'' *Napalm Death *''Mega Man'' *''Empire Strikes Back'' *''Pokemon'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Bloodrayne'' *''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial'' *''Dark City'' *''Cool World'' *Brad Pitt *''Spice World'' *''Escape from LA'' *''Riki-Oh'' *''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' *Industrial Light and Magic *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *Tony Todd *Alex Wright *Nick Palumbo *''Nutbag'' *''Ecks vs Sever'' *''Double Team'' *Ivan Ooze *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out Of Their Shells'' *''Dropped D'' *Chinese Democracy *''Twisted Metal'' *Godzilla *''Godzilla's Revenge'' *Randy Newman *Jimi Hendrix *Pixar *Steve Jobs *''Santa's Slay'' *Paula Abdul *''Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Barb Wire'' *''The Spirit'' *Bo Jackson *''On Our Last Life'' *''Extra Lives'' *''Dread Media'' *''Ace Ventura'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Howard, Beverly and Phil *Real protagonist - Jenning *Nontendre - The seemingly endless duck puns *Thank you very little - A rare example involving a female, we see a full frontal shot of a duck with breasts in a bathtub masturbating *Plot convenience - So, these street punks just happened to pick THAT night to accost and attempt rape on Beverly--the same night Howard lands on Earth. This has never happened before?? *Unnecessary voiceover - The beginning of the movie as Howard is being pulled to Earth, and for the title card *Bubblegum Galaxy - Duckworld *There Are No Police - Another example of an entire police force that has absolutely no clue *Anticlimactic Main Villain - The Dark Overlord in its true form goes down in like 2 minutes, tops *Tonal Shift from Hell - An odd example, but the movie goes from Howard preventing a sexual assault in the first twenty minutes of the movie, to pies to the face of some idiots in a diner *Plot Armor - Beverly and Phil get blasted by the Dark Overlord TWICE and not only live, but suffer no injuries at all *H.U.R.T. - See above *Casio Keyboard - Thomas Dolby's entire soundtrack *Edited at gunpoint - The first 45 minutes *Exposition fairy - Jenning after he is taken over by the Dark Overlord Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 45 - Double Team Next episode: Episode 47 - Samurai Cop Category:Episodes Category:Comic book adaptations Category:Sci-fi films Category:Fantasy films Category:1986 films